


Air Harmony

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crossover, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Magic, Misgendering, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Shuuichi Saihara was beginning to feel as if the entire kingdom was against him...  Until the Crimson Blade needs his help.  It's just a simply thing, really.  Nothing for Shuuichi to be concerned about.  He just need to find a little help.What sort of mess can an Aquarian Runologist, a Felinefolk troublemaker, a Glyphian soldier, and a robotic foreigner possibly get themselves into...?





	Air Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I decide to take my favorite cast of characters and shove them into the world of my favorite game. Aka, taito's self-indulgent passion project. I know there probably won't be many people who are into both games, so I tried my best to explain things without blatantly infodumping all over the place. I hope I did a good job, but please don't hesitate to let me know if you think I need to explain something better!
> 
> Tags will be added as they come up. Relationships especially, as I'm not sure what the endgame will be yet!

The capitol city of Aquios was abuzz with excitement.  Lady Nel had finally come back, two strange men in tow, and the finishing touches of the runological weapon were under way.  This, everyone said, would win the war against Airyglyph.  There was no way Aquaria would lose now.

Shuuichi Saihara wasn’t in the capitol city to see all of the excitement, and that was the only reason he was glad to currently be traveling through Peterny.  Nothing good ever came of being in the commerce capitol of all of Gaitt, but he really didn’t have much choice.

“ _Shuuichi, may I ask a favor of you?  This isn’t official business_.”  Lady Clair’s voice was still clear in his head.  She was one of the few who never said his name mockingly, who never treated him as if he were ill.  “I know how skilled you are at investigations.  We can’t spare anyone, but perhaps if you found some help on your own…”

He hadn’t been able to turn down one of the few people who still believed in his skills, especially not the leader of the elite Crimson Blade. Even if it wasn’t a task set forth by the queen, he had been compelled to agree to her request.  Thus why he found himself in Peterny—if he was to find anyone to accompany him, this would be the place.  He hadn’t been given much money to hire someone to help him, but maybe he could get lucky and—

“Ah!  If it isn’t my beloved detective!”  Shuuichi froze as the familiar voice came from behind him, followed by a distinctive giggle—nishishi!—that he’d know anywhere.  This was the _main_ reason he hadn’t wanted to go to Peterny.  “Here to try to capture DICE again?  Cause it’s just not going to happen!”

Shuuichi sighed and turned around, seeing just what he’d known he’d see—a short humanoid boy, one of the Felinefolk, with a mask concealing his face.  Every time Shuuichi stepped foot in Peterny, this boy seemed to find him.  He didn’t even know the other boy’s name, but he certainly knew the name of his group of fellow troublemakers.

“…I’m not a detective, and I’m not here to deal with you today.”  Though he couldn’t see the boy’s expression, his ears drooped just enough to show how he felt about that.  “I hate to disappoint you, but I can’t play around with you today.  I need to find someone who can accompany me on a potentially dangerous mission.”

"Oh, so you need a bodyguard do you?"  His tail swished back and forth a few times, his ears twitching lightly.  He was intrigued.  "Where are you going?"

"...The Aquatic Gardens of Surferio."  Just as he'd expected, the other boy clapped his hands together excitedly.  "You don't look much like a bodyguard."

"Hmm, maybe not!" he agreed easily, giggling all the while.  "But I've been in there plenty of times and can be your guide!  The monsters in there are pretty tough, but they can't hurt you if they can't catch you!"

It was a good enough point, he supposed.  "How can I trust you?"

"I guess you can't!  But maybe this will help?"  He gestured for Shuuichi to follow him down a small alley.  The boy had been a thorn in his side for years, but he'd never hurt him, so he opted to trust him and followed.  Once they were alone, he pulled off his mask and smiled brightly at him.  He was... ridiculously cute, Shuuichi thought, feeling his cheeks flush.  A youthful face, bright purple eyes, that cute, mischievous smile...  "My name is Kokichi Ouma!  I'm sixteen, I live in Surferio, I'm registered with the guild as a crafter, and I'm the leader of DICE!  Is that enough information for you to trust me, detective?"

"I..."  Kokichi was his age?  Apris above, that wasn't helping things at all.  "Why do you never say my name?"

If Kokichi was offended by the question instead of receiving an answer, he didn't show it.  Rather, his smile softened a bit.  Without the mask, his face was almost as expressive as his ears and tail.  "The only name I know is one I don't think you want me calling you.  But if my beloved detective gave me his name..."

Shuuichi's heart almost stopped.  So Kokichi _did_ recognize him from before.  And he didn't care...?  Was the leader of a group of troublemakers really more understanding than most of the officials in Aquaria?

"...Shuuichi Saihara," he answered after a moment's pause, holding out his hand.  Kokichi giggled and grasped it, but rather than shake it, he brought it up to his face and pressed a kiss to the back of it.  "A-ah..."

"Well, my beloved Shuuichi, do you want me to be your guide or not?"

His face flushed deeper as Kokichi grinned up at him, his face a mixture of excitement and expectancy.  Was he really going to let someone like Kokichi join him for a task given to him by someone as important as Lady Clair...?  But Kokichi had proven he was stealthy, and he did seem to be telling the truth about knowing the interior of the Aquatic Gardens...

"I can't pay you much, and I still need to find a proper bodyguard—"

"My beloved doesn’t need to give me money!  He can pay me with something else!"  Kokichi pointed to his lips, giving Shuuichi a wink.  "What do you say?  One kiss a day for everyday I work for you?  Pretty cheap if you ask me!"

"A k-kiss?"  He'd never even kissed anyone before.  He'd been too busy learning runology or helping investigate, and then he'd...  Well, he just hadn't had the time to worry about those things.  But the thought of kissing Kokichi...  "Just a kiss?"

"Yep!  I mean, I get to decide how long it lasts, but just a kiss!"  He giggled and shot Shuuichi a teasing look.  "Unless you _want_ it to go further than that!"

He really did need someone who could physically fight and defend him, and he was low on funds...  He tried not to think about the fact that the offer was tempting even without money being factored in.

"O-okay.  One kiss.  But I get to decide if you're picking an appropriate time to do it."  As in, he didn't want Kokichi to decide to kiss him in front of, say, the queen.  Kokichi seemed to understand his concerns and nodded easily.  "Alright then.  It's a deal."

Kokichi giggled and stepped closer, their bodies getting so close they were almost touching.  He stood on the toes of his boots and whispered into Shuuichi's ear, "Then can I get my first payment up front?"

Shuuichi's heart pounded and his face burned, but he didn't hesitate to nod.  Kokichi giggled softly and brought a hand to Shuuichi's cheek, tilting his head and leaning in—

And pressing a chaste, gentle kiss to his lips that was over far too soon.

Kokichi pulled back with the biggest grin Shuuichi had ever seen.  "Wow, you look disappointed!"

"Y-you..."  Shuuichi forced himself to calm down and _breathe_.  It had been a very nice first kiss, and why should he be upset that he hadn't been ravished by a boy he barely knew?  This was fine.  He was fine!  "Thank you for not overdoing it.  I appreciate it."

Kokichi didn't seem to know what to say to that, his eyes going wide and his tail squishing erratically.  After a moment, he shrugged, his cheeks having the smallest bit of color to them.

"Well, it's not as if I'd force my beloved Shuuichi into anything...  C-come on, you still need a bodyguard, right?  Let's go to the east side of town.  I need to tell my followers I'll be gone for a while, and you should be able to find someone tough near the pub.  Let's go!"

He grabbed Shuuichi hand and pulled him forward, and Shuuichi didn't resist.  Kokichi's hand was small and warm in his own, and it was a nice feeling.  Kokichi wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought.  Perhaps this little mission wouldn't go as poorly as he'd feared!

And then someone crashed into them, sending Shuuichi falling to the ground, Kokichi landing in his lap.  The wind was almost knocked out of him, even with as small as Kokichi was.  He groaned, while Kokichi huffed and glared up at the offending party.

"Hey, what was that for?  Watch where you're going!"

"I'm very sorry!  I was in a hurry and I wasn't—"

Shuuichi heard Kokichi's sharp intake of breath and finally looked up at who had managed to knock them both over.  Much to his surprise, the boy didn't look much bigger than Kokichi, but he certainly looked more _metallic_.  He stared up at the boy in amazement; he'd heard of robotic beings before, but no one had seen anything like that since Aquor had been at war with Greeton, long before the capitol city had been flooded and became Surferio, just a pretty little town that was nothing but part of the Sanmite Republic.

Was this boy from Greeton?  Was he really a robot?  Was—

"There he is!  Stop right there you monster!"

The boy froze, fear filling his bright, almost glowing eyes.  Despite not knowing anything about him, Shuuichi got to his feet and stood between the boy and the two rough looking men who approached him.  He was aware of Kokichi standing by his side as well.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!  I only just came to this city and—"

"Step aside, you brats," one of the men growled, pulling out a dagger and pointing it at the trio.  "We don't care about you, but that _thing_ behind you has to go!"

He heard the boy whimper, and Kokichi scoffed.  Well, this was a fine mess, wasn't it?

"Sirs, I'm sure there's no reason for anyone to fight if we just—"

"Shut up, girl!" The other man barked.  Shuuichi's insides seemed to freeze, and he just barely heard Kokichi growl beside him.  "And you, you stupid animal, are you gonna protect your little girlfriend?"

"Girl...?" The boy behind him sounded confused as he whispered to himself.  "Where is there a girl...?"

The strange boy's words were a comfort, as was Kokichi's almost livid response.  Kokichi clicked his boots together—the normally silent bells on them making a chime for the first time that Shuuichi had ever heard.  Glowing sigils grew on the ground around them, and Shuuichi gasped as he realized what they were.  It wasn't unheard of for humanoids to have some innate magical powers even without runes inscribed on their bodies, and as a warm power fell over him, Shuuichi felt his own runological powers strengthen.  So Kokichi knew support spells, did he?  He hadn't mentioned _that_.

"You know offensive spells, right?  Just blow them up or something.  They deserve it!"

He did; he knew mostly offensive spells in fact, with a few low level healing spells thrown in.  But if he tried to cast anything in the tight quarters of the city, there would be more collateral damage than he was comfortable with.  Someone could get hurt!

"...Is there a problem here?"

Five sets of eyes turned to a new voice, and Shuuichi tensed as he saw the familiar sword sitting on the newcomer's back.  That was a sword often used in the Glyphian army, specifically with the trainees before they were knighted into one of the three brigades.  What was a soldier from Airyglyph going here, with war so close upon them?  Would he and Kokichi have to fight off him too?

...And why in the world was this boy—who looked no older than he was—so very pretty?  He'd never seen such beautiful eyelashes on anyone in his entire life.  How many attractive young men was he going to meet in one day?

"The only _problem_ is that this little girl and this mangy cat are trying to help that _thing_.  If you know what's good for you, you'll mind your own business!"

The soldier nodded his head, then casually unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them, an easy smile on his face.

"That's funny, because I don't see any girls here, or cats, or _things_.  I think maybe it would be best of you left these three boys alone, don't you?"  The men glared at him, but daggers versus a claymore was hardly a competition, especially with as much ease as he wielded it in his steady hands.  "Unless you'd like to see what four against two is like?"

With a rush of confidence, Shuuichi pulled his staff from his back and pointed it at the men, Kokichi's buffing circle still around them.  Finally, the robotic boy hesitantly stepped forward, holding out his arm.  A whirling noise filled the air, and the boy's hand disappeared into his wrist, some sort of bright light coming from the new opening, like a canon.  Was this the technological advancement Greeton claimed to have over Gaitt?  How amazing!

With three weapons trained on them and one angry Felinefolk boy ready to support them, the two men lowered their daggers, sharing a look before turning on their heels and running.  Kokichi looked like he wanted to go after them, but Shuuichi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Let them go.  It's not worth it."  Kokichi looked ready to protest, but Shuuichi's pleading look calmed him, if only a little.  "...They look a bit familiar.  I think they fell in with the thieves that live in Duggus Forest after they couldn't make it in the Aquarian army."

Which would explain why they'd called him a girl, if nothing else.

"You know they were wrong, right?"  Kokichi's question was soft, his eyes full of a concern that Shuuichi never would have expected.  To think, this was the same person he'd been dealing with for years, giving him a headache anytime he stepped foot in Peterny.  "You're _definitely_ a boy.  They're just giant assholes!"

Shuuichi took a shaky breath and nodded, a smile coming to his face despite all that had happened in those few short minutes.

"Thank you, Kokichi."  He turned to the other boys and nodded to them.  Perhaps it was a long shot, but he had an idea.  "And thank you both as well.  I'm Shuuichi Saihara, and this is Kokichi Ouma.  I've been tasked by the Crimson Blade with finding a relic within the Aquatic Gardens, and Kokichi is my guide.  I'm looking for a bodyguard though."

The soldier's eyes lit up, and Shuuichi wondered yet again why someone from Airyglyph was doing in Peterny with the atmosphere between the two kingdoms being as poor as it was.

"Rantarou Amami," he greeted, his smile not lessening a bit at hearing that Shuuichi was directly working for the Queen's elite forces.  "It's a pleasure to meet you all.  Let's just say that I just had to leave Kirlsa in a hurry and leave things at that, hmm?  So I have all the time in the world to help you, if you're hiring."

Shuuichi could only imagine why Rantarou would need to flee from Airyglyph in a hurry.  Surely, now of all times, the nation needed all the troops it could get.  And if Rantarou needed money...  Shuuichi wouldn't pry, but it didn't sound like Rantarou was in a very good spot.

"I am."  Upon telling him the amount of fol he could pay, Rantarou perked up.  It really wasn't a lot, but to someone who needed money badly, it was probably extremely convenient, especially for as little as he'd have to do.  A jaunt into the gardens and out again—how hard could it be?  "If you're interested, we'd be glad to have you along."

He supposed he couldn't really speak for Kokichi, but considering Kokichi couldn't stop staring at Rantarou and the other boy, he didn't think there were any objections there.

"Then I'll take you up on that."  He turned his gaze towards the only boy yet to be introduced and his smile seemed to soften.  "What about you?  Are you doing okay?  Those men didn't hurt you, did they?"

The boy jumped a bit as all of the attention turned solely to him.  His skin—which looked very unnatural, so white that it almost seemed tinted blue—took on a red hue on his cheeks.  He certainly wasn't human, yet he mimicked one extremely convincingly.

"I'm Kiibo, a robot built by Greeton's beautiful genius, Miu Iruma!  When Mistress Miu heard about all of the monsters and odd creatures attacking Gaitt, she sent me to investigate!"  He turned towards the closed gate to Greeton and sighed.  "I only just arrived, but with travel between the continents barred to all but s select few, I had to sneak into Peterny.  Those men caught me and tried to bribe me out of my money in exchange for not telling the authorities, but when they learned that I have no money, they grew very angry.  But I am a robot!  I have no need for money!  I'm not sure what they expected!"

Kiibo grew very passionate as he spoke, and it was... cute.  Apris help him, Shuuichi thought Kiibo was _cute_.

"Perhaps coming along with us will help you gather information for your mistress?"  Kokichi giggled at the question, and Shuuichi had all he could do not to flush.  Still, Kokichi didn't object, nor did Rantarou.  "Though if you don't need money, I'm not sure how I could repay you for your assistance..."

"As long as _he_ doesn't get to kiss you too," Kokichi muttered, just low enough for Shuuichi to hear.

"Kiss?  Why would a kiss constitute as payment?"  ...Though apparently, Kiibo had very good hearing.

"You're getting paid to guide him with kisses?"  Rantarou looked entirely too amused by that, and Kokichi nodding enthusiastically wasn't helping.  "Are you two dating or something?"

"N-no!" Shuuichi cried, feeling his face burn yet again.  How many times could he be embarrassed in one day?  "We're acquaintances, and that's all.  I just don't have a lot of money, so..."

"So I'd rather get to kiss my beloved Shuuichi!  I've got enough money anyway!"  Kokichi slid back to Shuuichi's side, grabbing his arms and letting his tail wrap around Shuuichi's leg.  "So hands off!  Shuuichi is gonna be _my_ boyfriend!"

"Is that a challenge?"  Rantarou didn't look or sound like he was joking as he gazed into Shuuichi's eyes.  They really _were_ ridiculously pretty.  "Maybe by the time we're done, you'll want to kiss me on your own."

Kokichi's ears twitching were the only indication that he was peeved.

"We'll have to see!  But I've already gotten Shuuichi's first kiss, so I'm already ahead!"

Rantarou only smirked in reply, and before Kokichi could say another word, Kiibo piped in.

"I would like to accompany you all, no payment needed!  I would love to learn more about this land and the people on it, and you are all very interesting!"  He smiled at the group, a look of excitement on his face.  "...And if anyone wishes to kiss me, I am very open to new experiences!  I wish to know all there is about being a human!"

Kokichi squeezed his arm tighter and Rantarou chuckled, and Shuuichi had no idea how he'd ended up in such a predicament.  And honestly, he wasn't sure that he really minded it at all.

"…Well, you have your guide and your bodyguards, so let me tell my followers and we can go!"  Kokichi seemed to remember he still had to do this before he could leave, so he reluctantly let go of Shuuichi and made a motion to shoo them off; he obviously had no intention of letting anyone know where his hideout was.  "Just go wait by the northern gate and I'll be right there!"

"Isn't it getting a little late to start now?" Shuuichi questioned.  It would still be a while before it got dark out, but the afternoon was certainly coming to an end.

"You want to save money, don't you?"  At Shuuichi confused nod, Kokichi giggled.  "Then why bother staying at the inn when Surferio is just a little ways away?  We can stay at my house tonight, and in the morning it'll just a quick trip through Irisa Field to the Aquatic Gardens!"

Surferio wasn't _that_ much closer than Aquios, but Shuuichi tried to imagine the looks he'd get if he brought a humanoid, a Glyphian soldier, and a robot to the capitol city.  No, Surferio was probably the best option after all.

"I don't have any problem with that."

When Rantarou and Kiibo assured that they didn't either, Kokichi gave a little wave and ran off, no doubt to find one of his followers.  Shuuichi, knowing the others didn't know the city as he did, gestured in the right direction.  They followed him as he led the way to the northern gate, where Irisa Field connected Peterny to Surferio and Aquios.

"...So he's really not your boyfriend?"  Shuuichi jumped at the sudden question, turning wide eyes to Rantarou, who smiled apologetically.  "Sorry to startle you.  You two just seem close."

Earlier in the day, that would have sounded laughable.  But, in a way, he supposed he and Kokichi did know a lot about each other's personalities with all the run-ins over the years, even if they didn't exactly know any personal details.  Shuuichi found himself _wanting_ to know, and Kokichi had already made his interest quite clear, assuming he'd been telling the truth.  But still...

"No, we're not boyfriends."  Was he crazy, or did Rantarou look a little relieved to hear that?  "I’m a trainee for the Crimson Blade, and I already work under Lady Clair to research runological artifacts.  I'm sent to Peterny more often than I'd like, and Kokichi has a troupe of troublemakers here, so I've dealt with his shenanigans quite often.  But today was the first day I even learned his name or saw his face without a mask, so...  No, we're definitely not as close as you think."

But Apris above, he wanted to be.

"I see..."

Rantarou offered nothing of his own past, even what was obvious enough to anyone who knew anything about the Glyphian army.  And certainly, Rantarou knew that a trainee for the Crimson Blade would know that.  At the same time, Rantarou didn't seem concerned that he was getting paid to protect someone from the country his own was at war with.  He was so mysterious...

"Hey, don't look so worried, I'm not a suspicious guy, I swear!"  Rantarou's chuckle was kind, but his words didn't exactly inspire confidence.  Honestly, that sounded like something someone who was _absolutely_ suspicious would say.  But Rantarou hadn't brought up what the men from earlier had said, so he held his tongue. "This is the gate, right?"

It was, and they stopped and stood in silence as they waited for Kokichi to catch up.  Kiibo looked around at all of the sights Peterny had to offer with wonderment, which struck Shuuichi as a little odd.  He'd heard Greeton was mostly full of Rockfolk, but weren't they also very highly advanced in comparison?  Someone had _made_ Kiibo, after all, and he looked and acted amazingly human-like.  Was Peterny really that interesting in comparison?

His new companions were all so fascinating, but Shuuichi told himself not to get invested in them.  While he'd likely see Kokichi in the future, after they were done in the Aquatic Gardens, he wouldn't have any more money to pay Rantarou, and he'd leave.  Kiibo would go back to Greeton eventually too.  No, it was better not to let himself get attached.  This was strictly business; he didn't need to know any of their personal details.

"I'm back!"  His thoughts were interrupted as Kokichi came sprinting towards them, going as fast as he did when he was causing trouble and getting away from the guards.  Or Shuuichi.  "Well, my followers all cried and begged me not to go, but I like my beloved Shuuichi so much I told them they'd have to deal with it!"

"They were _that_ upset?"  Kiibo looked awed that Kokichi would be that respected, and Kokichi giggled in response.

"That's a lie!  They understood when I told them why I would be away!"  He turned his gaze to Shuuichi, a little smirk on his face.  "I might be a liar, but everyone knows how much I like my beloved detective!  That part is the truth!"

 _Don't get attached,_ he told himself.  _Not even to Kokichi_.

It was hard when Kokichi grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together.

"...Let's just go to Surferio before it gets dark out."

Thankfully, no one said anything about his red face as they took their first steps out of Peterny and into the start of their little adventure.  It would be over before they all knew it...

Right?


End file.
